


Liberty Tastes like Blueberries

by Sinistretoile



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Oral Threesome, Stucky - Freeform, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:03:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liberty keeps eating the blueberries for the 4th of July party. Steve puts a stop to it, waking Bucky up in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberty Tastes like Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Stucky is not my ship. It just kind of happened with this piece.
> 
> Also, I've never written male/male sexual interaction before. I hope it's believable.

Liberty popped a blueberry into her mouth, chewing in behind her grin. Steve raised an eyebrow at her.  
“You’re going to keep eating those, aren’t you?”  
“I sure am.” She grabbed a handful as he snatched the container. Some of them smashed, smearing purple flesh and juice on her hand. Blueberries flew through the air like small missiles, landing on the table and floor. “Aw, Stevie, you made me mush them.”  
“I asked you stop eating them and save some for the guests.”  
“What guests? Everyone’s out on missions.” She opened her hand and scrunched her nose and mouth in a ticked off frown.  
“Maybe they’ll come la-“ His sentence cut off when she smeared the smashed berries across his face and down his chest as he grabbed for her hand. “ter. Dammit, Liberty!”  
She screamed as he grabbed the container and chased her through the apartment. “No fair! You’re a super soldier!” They crashed into the bedroom door. His beefy body held her up against the door by his hips. She screamed with laughter and fought to no avail as he smashed the rest of the blueberries onto her head and down her neck and chest.  
His laughter came from his belly as he stood back, letting her go. “Dammit, Steve.” She shook out the berries.  
Bucky sat up in the king size bed. “Will you two shut the fuck up? I’m trying to sleep!”  
Their smiles fell as they looked at their grumpy, dark headed lover. “Calm down, Buck. We’re just having some fun.”  
“Some very loud fun.”  
“We’ll keep it down, baby. Go back to sleep.” Liberty looked down at herself. “I need a shower now. And you need to go to the corner store and get more of your precious blueberries.” Steve narrowed his eyes at her.  
He didn’t say a word as he unbuttoned his blueberry stained shirt and walked into the bathroom. The white tank had spots of purple from the berries. He walked into the bathroom off their bedroom and grabbed a wash cloth. His eyes found her in the mirror as she stripped at the foot of the bed.  
He smirked as she padded into the bathroom. “What?”  
“Nothing...you look tasty.” Liberty bit her lip. They didn’t bother closing the door as they began to clean each other up with lips and tongue. He set her on the bathroom sink, perched on the edge really. He kissed her, opening her lips with his tongue as his palms skimmed her breasts. He turned his hands and caressed her belly with the backs of his fingers then moved to her thighs. “You know what’s tastier than blueberries?”  
“What’s that?”  
“You.” He dropped to a crouch and dove into her pussy. His lips sought her clit as his tongue lapped at the dew on her folds.  
“Stevie, we have to keep qui-ie-ie-t.” She stuttered as he licked her clit over and over again. One hand reached for his hair and the other for the towel rack. She braced a foot on his shoulder and one on the door. The knob thumped the wall as she rocked hips, pushing her cunt against his mouth as he licked and sucked more, adding a pair of fingers. She sucked in a breath then clamped down on her lips again, whimpering as he brought her closer.  
Her fingers tightened in his hair. The coil of pleasure in her belly wound tighter and tighter still. Her eyes flashed opened, catching her supposed to be sleeping lover in bed watching them. His lips were parted and his metal hand was down in his pants.  
“Oh Christ, Steve!” Her head thumped against the mirror as she dropped back. Her orgasm swept over her in hot rush.  
Steve sat back on his heels. “Not very quiet, doll.” He popped up and grabbed for the wash cloth. He reached around her to wet it under the faucet then cleaned off the sticky berry and cum mess from his face and neck.  
Liberty looked into the bedroom. “I didn’t need to be. He’s awake.” She slid off the counter and slipped past Steve to get in the shower. He looked at his best friend and lover, leaning against the sink.  
Bucky raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t stop stroking his cock within the confines of his jeans. His shirt had ridden up, exposing his belly. He couldn’t deny how delicious it was to see the trunk of his cock in his open jeans and Steve between his spread legs.  
“Thought you were trying to sleep.”  
Bucky shrugged. “I saw something more fun than sleep.”  
“What’s that?”  
“You on your knees.” Steve smiled, blush tinging his cheeks. “Come here.” Bucky passed the metal thumb over the tip of his cock as he pulled it free from his jeans. Steve glanced at the shower curtain. “Libby can join us if she wants…”  
Steve knelt at the side of the bed, gliding his palms up Bucky’s muscular thighs, scraping his nails against the denim. His hands and mouth met at Bucky’s cock. Bucky closed his eyes and arched his back, lying back across the bed.  
Liberty toweled off her hair, walking into the room naked. “Aw, you guys started without me?”  
Bucky leaned up, his eyes glazed with pleasure, his jaw dropped open. He looked at Steve’s dark pink lips in a perfect ‘O’ around his cock. His shaft glistened with saliva. Steve looked up at him and he choked on whatever sound or word he’d been about to say. Liberty tossed the towel into the hamper then climbed over Steve’s blonde head and straddled Bucky’s chest.  
Bucky whimpered, his chest tightening underneath Liberty’s body. He could feel his orgasm building. A dull pressure in the cup of his pelvis and thighs. He looked up at her, licking his lips. She scooted forward and his tongue shot out.  
Liberty’s tongue rolled over her lips as she began to rock against his mouth. She cupped her breasts, digging her finger into the soft orbs. Her moans eclipsed both Steve’s and Bucky’s muffled moans. Bucky latched onto her where her thighs met her hips and worried his mouth back and forth over her clit. She grabbed his hair hard and rode his mouth, keening higher and higher.  
Bucky’s hips bucked under Steve’s lips and tongue. He grunted against Liberty’s cunt, digging his fingers into her thighs. She reached back and grabbed a hold of Steve’s hair, her body writhing the closer she got to cumming. Steve moaned against Bucky’s cock and reached into his own jeans, stroking the erection that had begun in the bathroom with Libby and was now almost painful with need. His squeezed harder, his thumb passing over the angry purple head.  
“Oh fuck! I’m cumming!” Liberty shuddered, pulling on her lovers’ hair. She crumbled into a heap, rolling off Bucky to lie panting beside him.  
It was a domino effect. Bucky tapped Steve’s shoulder, breathless as he came. Steve pulled back just in time, stroking his lover’s cock to the tip as it began to spurt. He pressed his forehead into Bucky’s thigh as he stroked him to finish and stroked himself. He pressed his teeth into the thigh muscle, grunting as he ended the tryst with his own orgasm. Steve kissed his lover's thigh where he’d left teeth marks then slipped into the bathroom to clean up.  
Liberty rolled over onto her belly. “Thought you wanted to sleep.”  
Bucky smiled and slipped his hand into her hair, pulling her closer by the back of her head. “Steve on his knees and you on my face is much better than a nap.”  
Liberty grinned. “I’d have to agree.”  
“Good.” He pulled her in the rest of the way, their tongues meeting before their lips did. She tasted herself in his mouth and faintly blueberries from Steve’s face. She got more berries after all.


End file.
